baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
2 Head Guy
2 Head Guy or his real name, Aiden'' is a character of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He, by the name, is a young man with 2 heads who roams the halls of Here School. He only appears when the Player goes to Floor 2. Description Baldi's Basics Full Game 2 Head Guy is a poorly CGI modeled character with an an curved arms, orange shirt, light blue jeans, dark brown shoes, and what appears to be 2 heads resembeling Baldi with one having a shorter line and the other a longer one. Events * In the ''Baldi's Basics Too Late for Christmas '' event, 2 Head Guy appears as an cookieman with a green bowtie and 3 red buttons. * In the ''Baldi's Basics in Brazil, 2 Head Guy appears as an jester clown with one head having a sad face Gustavo's Schoolhouse In Gustavo's Schoolhouse, 2 Head Guy now is a poorly modeled CGI character. He has a dark blue shirt, light green pants and now he has dark brown hair. 12 Year Old In his childhood, 2 Head Guy appeared to be a 12 year old kid with a short sleeve with a skull face on it, he had messy hair, dark blue shorts and black shoes. His real name, Aiden, was revealed in ''Baldi's Basics Stories 1: Baldi Baldimore''. Personality 12 Year Old In Baldi's Basics Stories,it makes sense for him being Baldi's brother, he was born with an alien disease called "Doubhead" where a person gets born with 2 heads. That's why he's called 2 Head Guy, he was more of a troublemaker, misbehaving at 28 Year Old 2 Head Guy's heads has 2 different personalities. One head is friendly and also shy like Blue Baldi, the other head is mean but also nice. Both heads are testing out a gun named the Head Gun 40.0 and decide to test at the Player, but things goes wrong. Also, according to the description, He also makes part of Baldi's family, as he is his brother A.I Baldi's Basics Classic General Before the Baldi's Basics Full Game, 2 Head Guy used to a have a different, stolen mechanic. He would be walking around the halls, singing Basics in Behavior. If he sees the player while not on cooldown, he would call Baldi and say that the Player is 'over here'. making Baldi head for you. Final Mode In final mode, he will call both Baldi and Qiara and then will chase you, but will have a break in the faculty rooms. Baldi's Basics Full Game 2 Head Guy won't appear until the Player reaches Floor 2. He walks randomly in hallways in unspecified directions, singing the Doo Dee Doo song. If he spots the player while not cooldown, he will pull out a gu called "Head Gun 40.0" and will shoot screaming heads at you. the heads will attract Baldi and when any character or the player gets hit, they will be stunned for 1 second. If 2 Head Guy gets hit to hard on a wall, he will be stunned for 99 seconds and heads will appear on the top of him (Just like those old cartoons that you remember in your childhood). Final Mode In Final Mode, the screaming heads are much worser, instead of making you stun, they will teleport you to Baldi, killing you. Field Trip In the farm field trip, 2 Head Guy will hide in a in one of the corns where he can't be seen, making Tag come up with 2 hats. If he approaches the hats then 2 Head Guy will show up with what appears to be a gun saying "Corn Gun 30.0", and will start to Events * 'This event has ended. '''In ''Baldi's Basics Too Late For Christmas ''event , 2 Head Guy is dressed up as a Cookieman (I did not knew what he was meant to wear). After reaching after the exit to go to Floor#1. He appears with the other characters for a Christmas Dinner. * In ''Baldi's Basics in Brazil, ''Baldi and the gang take a trip to a brazillian schoolhouse to celebrate the carnival party. 2 Head Guy here is dressed up as an jester clown and will have a different mechanic, he will be a sad clown, but when he sees you he pull a pie and throw it on your face while laughing at you, blinding you for 20 seconds. * In ''Susan's Basics, '' Gustavo's Schoolhouse In ''Gustavo's Schoolhouse, 2 Head Guy appears in Little School. Despite having a new apperance, he has the same mechanic. Other Apperances Baldi's Basics Stories 2 Head Guy appears in the first book of Baldi's Basics Stories, where it actually gives more of his personality. 2 Head Guy as a child who loved to pick up on Baldi, he would do pranks on him like... BUNNI 2 Head Guy appears as an easter egg Trivia * 2 Head Guy used to have an original mechanic "based" on Two Headed Baldi from the Baldi's Basics Random Maps. However, due to people thinking that he was stolen, and Palseicanbecutetoo ranting on the page and telling me how to fix this, the page is now new and improved. * His old mechanic was then reused for Baldi's Basics Classic. Quotes Gallery Two head guy in anim8or.png|New sprite by MrBeaver1! Two head guy with brighter gun.png|His new sprite before he is ready to shoot some heads. 2Gun.png|When 2 Head Guy is shooting his Head Gun 40.0 2Gunright.png|When he is shooting his gun when right. 2Gunleft.png|When he is shooting his gun when right. 2GunBack.png|When he is shooting his gun when back 1headguy.png|The heads before they scream screamingheads.png|The screaming heads 1mugshit.png|2 Head Guy's mugshot (The other head coudn't fit) (OLD) Cookieman.png|2 Head Guy as he appears in the Too Late For Christmas event. SadJester.png|2 Head Guy as he appears in the Baldi's Basics in Brazil event. 2des.png|2 Head Guy's description (The other head coudn't fit) Two head guy with gun.png|His unused sprite before he is ready to shoot some heads. The difference is, is that the gun has a darker color. 2headguy.png|His old sprite (by fazmade) 2headguy gun.png|His old sprite before his ready to shoot some heads. (By fazmade) 2 New.png|His promo 21.png|In Game. (old) 2-1.png|His old promo before it was replaced with a head. Dcdev75-a3ea1e7d-5581-4fa5-af42-88d6a2f3b1e9.png|Poorly made 2 Head Guy`s description HA.png|Please write about him! Send me his description! (MrBeaver1) Baldi expression4.png|scream heads(by BAL-DIX) 2headchild.png|2 Head Guy as a child.|link= Baldi expression5.png|not scream( by BAL-DIX) 2 head guyshoot heads mine.png|shoot heads(by BAL-DIX) 2 head guy mine.png|BAL-DIX's version (by BAL-DIX) 2 head guy bash.png|bash(by baldix) Birthday_guye.png|Birthday version of 2 Head Guy (Made by MrBeaver1) NOTE: You are now free to edit my page without permission, that means that you can put a HD version of 2 Head Guy! Just.... don't ruin this page, it's getting better. NOTE 2: Now i allow your versions of 2 Head Guy, i think some day i may start a contest! Category:Characters Category:Characters that was inspired by characters from mods Category:Free Use Category:Parrot2019 quitaly Approved Category:Gustavo201209's Creations